Network interactions between idiotypic and anti-idiotypic lymphocytes are being investigated in the phosphorylcholine system. Phosphorylcholine antigens induce idiotypically homogeneous T and B cell responses in mice and their complementary interactions can be easily analyzed in vivo and in vitro experimental systems.